Hydra Operations
by Hydriatus
Summary: A collection of files detailing the various comings, goings, exploits, misadventures, experiences and whatever else may befall the denizens of Mahora...
1. File 1: MGS

**A/N: Now I'm aware this is highly unlikely to ever become as successful as Darkside or Midnight's Workshop. But it does give me a dumping ground for all the one-shots I have scattered over the place. And hey, if they think there's competition, Darkside and Midnight may just up the ante (and the uploads…)**

**Thanks to XSerac for hurling these objectives my way! **

* * *

_Establishing link……………………………………………………………………………Link Established _

_Transferring Operation details…………………………………………………………………………………_

_- - - File 1: Mahora Gunslinger Student _

_- - -Objective 01 - Create a Negima story in over 2,000 words._

_- - -Objective 02 - Craft the story in the genre of action._

_- - -Objective 03 - Utilize the firearms specialist, Tatsumiya Mana._

_- - -Objective 04 - Unable to utilize any original characters._

_- - -Objective 05 - Unable to utilize Zazie Rainyday, Nagase Kaede, Sakurazaki _

_Setsuna, Konoe Konoka, or Ku Fei._

_- - -Objective 06 - The mission must be accomplished utilizing Present Tense._

_Proceed with caution, operative Darkside detected. _

* * *

"Go, go, GO!"

Mana leaps through the open doorway as the roof caves inwards under the weight. Hitting the ground rolling, she glances back, just in time to see the building vanish under a gigantic taloned foot.

"Mana! Are you ok?!" asks a voice in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm alright. The yacht club is going to need a new boathouse though," replies the gunslinger, standing up. She begins to back away from the encroaching behemoth, calmly taking in the thing's size. "This one seems much bigger than the others."

"Yeah, well that was Chao's prototype model," explained Hakase over the communication bead lodged in Mana's ear. "We made some alterations to the mass produced units to speed up construction…"

"Cutting corners basically," summarises Mana impassively, drawing her twin desert eagles.

"Well I wouldn't say that…" replies Hakase testily.

Mana doesn't bother answering as she takes aim at the mecha's head, over thirty metres above her. Eyes narrowed, she focuses on the joint between the neck and torso of the rampaging robot. A simple pull, a deafening bang, and two .50 Action Express bullets scream their way into the darkness between the sheets of metal protecting the machine.

Nothing happens.

There is a whine of gears as the horned head tilts down to glare at her balefully. There is a pneumatic hiss as the mouth drops open, a halo of light visible in the darkness within.

Unperturbed, Mana just raises her pistols a fraction and rapidly pulls both triggers. Each bullet finds it way into the dark maw confronting her. Without warning, the demonic head explodes, showering her with debris. Smirking softly, Mana holsters her guns and turns around as the headless machine slumps down crashing onto its knees.

"Well, that's another issue dealt with. Now as to my payment-"

"Mana, that thing is still active," interrupts her classmate.

"Stop worrying. I blew off the head. Can't do anything now, can it?"

Silence is her only answer. Mana sighs before asking, "So what haven't you told me this time?"

"There's a back up CPU in the torso, next to the demon cell. Destroying the head isn't enough."

"Oh great," says Mana as she rolls her eyes, turning around. "What else haven't you tol – Hakase, why the _hell _does it have wings?"

"Boy, Chao really outdid herself on this one!" replies Hakase admiringly. "I wonder if it uses magic for flight as well?"

Mana clenches her fists in anger at this unprofessional conduct. Before her, the kneeling, headless giant mecha has sprouted skeletal wings consisting of long rectangular blocks of metal. The smoking neck turns in her direction, as if still seeing her, before the skeletal wings are enveloped by fire.

"Ah, it uses rocket boosters!" exclaims the scientist over the comm-bead as the construct rises from the ground, slowly and majestically. "I did always wonder what Chao did with those…"

Mana reaches up and removes the communication device, dropping it to the ground and grinding it to dust beneath her heel. Glancing at her pistols, then at the Mahorafest robot flying slowly away from her, she arrives at two conclusions

She should not be doing jobs like this for the current asking price, and

She was going to need a bigger gun.

How the hell had she gotten involved in this again?

A simple phone call from Hakase, asking for assistance. An exorcism to be exact. Mana had offered her the usual fee, and the scientist had agreed without haggling. That had been the first sign of trouble. Then again, that little hint wasn't likely to have led her to deduce that the exorcism would be of a demon in a high-tech mobile weapon platform. Damn it all, she should have stuck to bounty hunting.

* * *

"Erm, Professor, isn't that…"

"…one of those robots from the Mahorafest?"

Negi glances to where the Narutaki twins are pointing. His jaw drops as he watches the machine fly overhead, the rumble of its engine painful to hear. "That's not good," he manages to mumble out.

The Narutaki twins, in the meantime, are just staring at the construct as it passes by, eyes full of wonder. "That's SO COOL!" they squeal simultaneously, grabbing onto Negi's arms. "Professor, why didn't they fly during the Mahorafest game?"

"Safety reasons," is their reply. Brilliant thinking there Negi.

"Aww," moans Fuka, hanging on her teacher's arm as if it were a swing. "That would have been so cool!"

"But Mana seems to be involved," points out Fumika, indicating something. Negi follows her pointing finger, seeing one of his more…unique students effortlessly leap up onto the roof of a one storey building, a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Tatsumiya?" Negi manages to ask incredulously as he watches the girl sprint away, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He looks at the two pink haired girls either side of him and utters a quick apology before dashing off after the sniper.

The twins share a look and a giggle. Looks like their little Professor has his eye on another one of his students…

* * *

The gun slinging priestess of the Tatsumiya shrine leaps effortlessly across street wide gaps, nearly skimming the rooftops of Mahora. Slowly, below her, the streets become less and less crowded as people drifted away, quietly wishing to avoid getting involved with whatever was currently happening. Let's face it, if a massive robot appeared over YOUR town you'd hardly hang around, would you? You would? Damn, that's brave.

And stupid.

But anyway, back to the action! Mana is currently in the employment of one Saotomi Hakase to exorcise a demon. Which is currently residing in the metal confines of Chao's prototype mecha. Oh, and of course, the famous child teacher, Negi Springfield is now chasing her as well.

The duo made their way behind the floating machine, almost as if they were playing a crazy game of tag in the shadow of a block of flats.

"Tatsumiya! What are you doing?!" Negi gasps out, using all his magic power to keep his staff travelling fast enough to at least keep up with the young sniper.

His student barely glances backwards, a small smile forming on her lips. "My job, Professor. A girl's got to make a living after all." She skids to a stop right behind the hovering machine, dumping her duffel bag on the rooftop next to her as she kneels down. Behind her, Negi, astride his staff, puts on an extra burst of speed to reach her as she takes something out of her bag. The small teacher's eyes widen as he watches one of his students handle a rocket launcher as if it was their favourite toy.

"Mana, what are you going to-" started the boy, finally reaching his kneeling student as she fired. The missile streaks away from the pair, snaking through the air until it reaches its target. The left wing of the cyborg shudders in its death throes, as the rocket explodes at the join between wing and back. With a terrific screech, it simply drops off, falling down to the ground, the beast with it. Not satisfied with her work, the gunner simply reloads and takes aim at the other wing before she pulls a trigger for the umpteenth time that day. Another ribbon of smoke forms in the sky above the campus, and another blast buffets the teacher and his student on the rooftop as the mechanical's other wing falls to the ground, crushing a warehouse as it does so. There is a deep boom and the earth trembles as the metal giant crashes down, throwing up a thick cloud of dust as silence falls.

"Erm, do you do this often?" ventures Negi eventually, staring at the drifting dust where Chao's machine had fallen.

"As often as I have to Prof-" began Mana, as a metallic claw emerges from the dust, swiping at her. However, Negi, being the nice guy he is, is gracious enough to pull her away from the iron limb as it destroys a greater part of the building they're standing on.

Thinking quickly, the child teacher pulls his student (I don't know how he manages it either) onto the staff he is sitting on before taking off and flying into the sky, away from the thrashing robot.

"Thank you Professor," said Mana courtly, effortlessly keeping her balance as they rapidly rise.

"Mana, do you often do this?"

"Hunt giant mecha? No, not really. Normally its demons."

"Still dangerous," replies Negi, worry in his voice. Then again, Tatsumiya is one of the most skilled girls in his class, so he really should not be worrying about her. But as her teacher, he has to. "Doing all this. Don't you usually have back up?" he queries, manipulating the staff, avoiding an outstretched claw. "Where's Setsuna? Or Kaede?"

"They had to do something."

"What?"

"They wouldn't tell me. And it's none of my business-"

A loud crash interrupts them, causing Mana to sigh as she looks down at the cyborg getting to its feet, reaching out to steady itself with one clawed arm. The silver talons plunge into the building, and a hiss of steam denotes the power being fed into the machinery in the limb. The construct lurches to its feet, swinging its smoking neck around at the pair, floating just out of reach.

"It's STILL working?!" groans Negi. "After what you did, I was pretty sure I had no more reason to worry…" the boy trails off as he notices Mana is no longer sitting on the staff behind him. Rather, she is falling down at the machine below, guns in hand. Negi cries out slightly as he dives after her, swiftly muttering an incantation. Not that he needs to of course, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Mana just falls straight at the robot, doing what she does best. Shooting. Twelve bullets shower the machine before she deftly lands on its shoulder, reloading her pistols. The creature reaches for her, casting a black shadow over the gunslinger as the metal claws reach for her, before several arrows of light flash forward and slice through the approaching mass of metal.

"Thank you Professor," nods the gunner, firing once more. The entire upper body of the robot is now peppered with bullet holes. Smiling softly, Mana casually pulls out two objects from her jacket and toys with them momentarily, before throwing them with an expert's grace into the smouldering crater of the machine's neck. The two grenades clatter down the tunnel as Mana runs along the shoulder of the trembling machine and leaping through the air, and lands gracefully on Negi's staff.

The pair pulls away from the flailing mecha as the grenades detonate deep within its torso. The machine rocks violently as smoke pours from its joints, and secondary explosions blossom along its surface, secondary systems and power cells exploding beneath the metal armour.

Watching the death of the behemoth from a safe distance, Negi turns to Mana, a tired and dejected look on his face. "So how do you plan on explaining this?" he asks, worn out now that the adrenaline which had been coursing through his system has worn off.

The gunslinger simply looks at him with a smile smile before answering. "Clean up is always the mages job. Something about filming, or robotics testing is what would do the trick I supopose. Failing that, you could erase everyone's memories…"

"Mana!"

The girl just shrugged. "Not my problem. I was only hired to eliminate that thing. Unless of course you want to hire me to help out?"

Negi gulps. "And how much would that cost?"

* * *

_- - -File 1 Evaluation…_

_- - -Objective 01 - Failed. _

_- - -Objective 02 - Complete._

_- - -Objective 03 - Complete._

_- - -Objective 04 - Complete._

_- - -Objective 05 - Complete._

_- - -Objective 06 - Complete._

_- - -Overall Operation Result: Success. _

_- - -File 1 Ends- - - _


	2. File 2: A Bird

_Establishing link……………………………………………………………………………Link Established _

_Transferring Operation details…………………………………………………………………………………_

_- - - File 2: A Bird's Eye View _

_- - -Objective 01 - Create a Negima story in over 2,000 words._

_- - -Objective 02 - Cannot utilize the names of any characters._

_- - -Objective 03 - Utilize the present tense._

_Proceed with Operation. _

* * *

A Bird's Eye View

I ruffle my plumage in the dawning light. Everything is still and silent, peaceful. A perfect way to begin the day. I stretch out my wings and flap them twice for good measure before taking off. I dive from my nest before pulling up and catching an updraft, allowing the warm air to carry me high into the sky, far above the tallest branches of the tree that is my home.

Far below, the city is spread out, allowing me to get my bearings. A flap of wings, and angling of my body, and my direction is changed, heading for the downtown area. There were always some exquisite scraps there, if one knew where to look. A heavier beating of wings to my left startles me momentarily, but as I half turn my head to glance at the source, I relax. Not a hawk or an eagle, which would have been an utter nightmare to get rid off, but a girl. Her eyes have a glazed far off look one gets when in deep thought, and her magnificent white wings beat the air with an economy of movement which betrayed her as an experienced flyer.

I like her. She is bird-kin, it is plain to see. She notices me, and offers a small smile before diving down into a patch of greenery amongst the silver and grey of buildings. I watch her dwindle, cawing in recognition of her. Amongst the flyers of Mahora, she is the one I respect the most. Not some mindless predator, slaved to her instincts, nor one of those machines, lacking a will and soul of their own. A female like her is rarely come by, her serenity an inspiring example to all. I look away and look about for my destination, a particularly extravagant dumpster found outside a small food store which smells of brunt pigs and noodles. At least I think that's what they're called. Tastier than worms in any rate.

Spotting my favoured haunt, I dive down and spread my wings as I near the metallic box. I land on the rim and gingerly hop from one leg to the other, turning my head this way and that, looking for any potential predators. Cats were often the worst, but now and again, some crazed demon hungry for a snack would fell satisfied with a feathered morsel. Seeing nothing outward in the alley, I jump down into the dumpster and begin foraging for breakfast.

After several minutes, I strike the mother load. A still warm pile of noodles, with an added bonus of some chunks of meat. I greedily fall upon my discovery, gobbling much as much as I can as fast as I can. Hey, it's a basic survival principle. When eating, we tend to be exposed to danger. Hence we either eat fast or in flocks. Both have their advantages and disadvantages. Its down to personal taste in the end. Managing to put a sizeable dent in the trove of food, a sudden noise startles me. I jerk up and glance about, before taking off with an annoyed squawk as a man hits the lid of the dumpster and falls inside, the cover falling neatly close with a clang.

I alight on the railing of a fire escape hanging above the alley, and inspect what is going on down below. Might as well know why my breakfast was interrupted. A boy is standing confidently in the middle of a group of older men. Thugs I suppose would be the right description for them. Fools. How could they not see that the kid was a demon? I mean, dog ears and tail were clearly visible! Well, they were going to learn the foolishness of tangling with that creature really quickly.

My thoughts are proven a few moments later when the ten guys are all scattered over the alleyway, unconscious, and the kid dusts off his school uniform before grinning in triumph. I caw, applauding the youth. He looks up at me, momentarily startled, but regains his composure rapidly. With a look of disgust he departs. I shrug as best I can. Hey, you can't always have the audience of your choice. You gotta make do, right? And anyway, the kid isn't bad, as far as demons go. Sure he lacks the grace of the bird-kin, but the dog-kin have their own admirable qualities. Like never having tried to eat me for instance.

Anyway. Meal over, I too take my leave. Spreading my wings once more, flapping for all I'm worth, I fly out of the alley and across the street, gratefully flying over and air conditioning unit, the heated air giving me an updraft to ride, allowing my wings some moments of rest. I circle lazily, the streets receding below me as I look about for a new destination. The day was yet young, and there were few people about. I cock my head, thinking. I could drop by the island, the one with that castle on it. With any luck someone would've left the window open, allowing m to make use of the warmth and comfort inside for a nice kip. Or maybe someone would be reading something again, allowing me to peer over there shoulder and read too. Maybe if I was really luck, I'd find someone reading a history book. In any case, it was worth a check.

Decision made, I bank sharply, breaking my spiral, and glide towards the island in the middle of the river snaking its way alongside the city. I drop my altitude slightly, inspecting the layout of the streets below me, checking to see if anything's changed. Some construction had progressed on the new corner shop, and a new pavement was being laid down near the arcade, but that's about it. The commercial buildings slowly faded away, only to be replaced by the homes of those who lived here. They aren't really prepossessing, but were pleasing enough to look at from above. Then I see a single figure running amongst them, hurling newspapers into the front lawns.

I would've smiled if I could've. But facial expressions are pretty much a no go when you have a beak. Instead I content myself with falling lower to get a better look at her. Of course its her again. As if the hair wasn't enough of an indicator, the bells heralding her passage were. I know her too. She goes to the same class as the bird-kin. Not sure what to make of her either. She tries her best, works hard, and supports everyone she can. She also has one mean temper, often getting into fights, has a mean right hook, and the magic canceller aura. A strange girl indeed, I could never puzzle her out. I flap my wings once more to maintain my momentum, and watch her skid to a halt, blushing slightly. Curious, I circle around the building and over her again, looking for what made her stop.

Ah! Typical, it would be him of all people. He stands, leaning slightly against the doorway, the paper he had caught from the girl in his hand. He pushed his spectacles up with his free hand, smiling at the girl as she stammered a greeting. I laugh inside. Her infatuation with the ageing man was well known, even to the pigeons. Well, best to leave her to her intimate moment, I snicker mentally, and so I leave the happy couple and resume my course for the island.

There is a real variety of people living here. Demons, students, teachers, policemen, fighters, scientists, a robot or two, and almost certainly a vampire (the bats in the forest like to gossip. Not the best source of information but I take whatever I can get these days). And mages of course. Can't forget about those guys. I suppose it's thanks to them I am what I am today.

From what I gathered, a couple of years ago, my ancestor (who was particularly stupid) got himself involved in a fight between a mage and a vampire. Long story sort, that amount of magic in the air is bound to warp something or other. That was my ancestor. And well, here I am.

Anyway, as lovely as memories are, that's all they are. Memories. Not of much use to a bird. Still, that lovely in-flight theatre had passed the time nicely, and here I was at the island. Even at this height its an impressive edifice, a defiant stand against time, daring it to try something to mar its unblemished walls. I caw once more, announcing myself to my guests as I swoop down. Beating my wings, I soar at the front entrance, noting the lack of activity. Well, it was early morning yet. I twisted my body around and flew parallel to the wall, all the way around, looking for a way in. An open window usually did the trick. And lo and behold, one was there!

Wasting no time, I fell straight for it, not wanting to pass this chance. Executing a manoeuvre worthy of a peregrine falcon (and damn, are those things fast, and bloody proud of it too) I spear inside through the small gap offered to me, the warm, bright outside replaced by the darkened avenues of books inside. I glide silently amongst the towering cases, stuffed with book, searching for the Three. I zoom through shadows and dust, my black orbs scanning the surrounding area, my ears searching for their voices. Nothing for a minute and then…there! Straining my wings, I flit in between a pair of cases and spread my wings, killing my forward momentum.

Turning this way and that, I decide to settle on a bust of some long dead mage, overlooking the small cluster of tables in the middle of the ring of bookcases. There the Three are up to their usual mischief again. The silent, most observant one was reading a book again and drinking something undoubtedly distasteful. I hop around to see over her shoulder at the book she's reading, not paying much attention to the other girls. Oooh, a historic text today! I can see some etched carvings of what looks like the castle I'm in now, and some runic words, but before I can begin to try to decipher them (as if I'm qualified for that…) the book worm snaps the book shut with and irate sigh and puts it on a steadily growing pile in the middle of the table.

I tilt my head, in order to get a better perspective on things. The blue book worm was being questioned by Green and Purple. She said nothing, just sipped her juice and opened another tome, flicking through its pages. Green and Purple shared a look and Green voiced some comments, causing Purple to turn red and stammer about something or other. I can't possibly comment on what they are on about, but it may be something to do with that child who often teaches them. Speaking of which, morning was getting late, and so I hopped off my trendy perch and took wing down towards the girls, expertly landing right at the centre of the table, releasing a loud squawk to make sure the Librarian Trio took notice of me.

They noticed alright, leaping away from the table as if I was a vulture. Honestly. I'm hardly intimidating. Purple scuttled away as Blue gazed impassively at me. Green was doing something with that pad and stick she always carried with her. I tilted my head in query, but received no answer. I noticed Purple returning with a broom, so I quickly took flight again and headed for the open window. No way was I going to let them animal abuse me! Their cries of indignation and chatter about me were left behind as I skimmed through the avenue of books.

With a caw I slip through the gap in the window and back outside. Beating my wings to gain some height, I look about, making sure no predators had spotted me and chosen me for their next meal. Luckily it seemed the falcon had chosen to take the day off. Feeling joy at my current luck, I alter my course and fly back to the downtown.

All that acrobatic manoeuvring had left me peckish. What?! I'm a bird! Food and sleep come first! Now excuse, me, I have a dinner to acquire.

* * *

_- - -File 2 Evaluation…_

_- - -Objective 01 - Complete. _

_- - -Objective 02 - Complete._

_- - -Objective 03 - Complete._

_- - -Overall Operation Result: Success. _

_- - -File 2 Ends- - - _


End file.
